Moon City Wresting Federation
MCWC Wrestling! *The stadium goes completely dark..... A fat little bird, about the size of a tennis ball, waddles to the center of the ring. A single spotlight shines down onto none other than Banana Boat himself. He coughs on his cigar for a moment as the audience goes to a hush. * "Ahem..... THIS - IS - MCWF!" *Pyrotechnics exploded all around the stadium, some very poorly placed and lighting a few screaming bear guard cloaks on fire with the waterfall of sparks that was going around all of the BB Stadium's walls * "All you lucky thugs are in for a show tonight, we have two main wrestlers at this event and God knows what will go down when these two knuckleheads go to wail on each other! There are no active guards, no rules, and no refunds for this event of the century!" *He tapped some cigar ashes out onto the ground, some mic feedback ringing through the speakers along the walls * (Art by Stormey Stuckey) Event Style! On the last day of every month, rangers will be invited to travel to Banana boats stadium to witness epic wrestling matches with Moon Citys finest wrestlers! These are ROLEPLAYING events! The ranger (spectators) will all have 10 minutes to role-play in the audience before the fighters come out. A small entry fee will be deducted from your tallys before event start, keep those wallets out, you will get a chance to gamble on your fighters. Also, ONLY IF a ranger wishes, they can place a small friendly ticket bet on one of the wrestling players to win. Wrestlers will take turns in a 10 minute allowed slot to roll play their turns and the announcer will then give the outcomes and ask the audience to bet on what happens next in a seperate team chat. Ticket winnings will be added at the end of the event. Each event is a friendly and fun exercise so as always, be kind, respectful and above all have fun! The events will last no longer than one night (2 hours max) so think fast and enjoy! (Wrestlers art by: James CJ) WRESTLERS BIO'S Twix "The Mad Wolf" Lothbrok! Rkade Wrestling form; * Name: "The mad wolf" Twix Lothbrok * Height: 6'1 * Weight: 196 lbs * Powers/Abilities: High pain tolerance. * Misc Characteristics: Weak right arm due to multiple breaks throughout career. Unorthadox and sometimes unpredictable tactics. Slight crazy behaviour. * Intro: Jeckyl and Hyde by FFDP * Preferred match type: Hardcore, Extreme rules, "Death match" style. * Announcers call!: "And in this corner. Standing 6 foot 1 and weighing in tonight at 196 ibs. Graduating from the school of hard knocks and mastering in crazy. The mad wolf himself. TWIX LOTHBROK!!" Twix was raised dirt poor. Having to fight to simply survive. One day he snuck into the arena and witnessed a wrestling promotion and instantly fell in love. He was never able to get into the wrestling schools so was never properly taught how to manoeuvre. He learned from constant watching and hard work. His best friend growing up, managed to get him into a boxing gym where he learned how to throw a punch and defend himself. He created an unorthodox style of wrestling. Mixing boxing with a "roughneck" powerhouse style. He joined a local indy promotion and quickly rose through the cards. Adapting a new style no one had seen before. Implimenting weapons and not so legal moves to the matches. Learning about his high pain tolerance and doing anything to entertain tbe crowd. Rather they are cheering or booing. Twix thrives on a reaction. Steel "Mechanical Mayhem" Wolf Rkade Wrestling form; * Name: Steel "Mechanical Mayhem' Wolf. * Height: 6'3 (ears down) 6'4 (ears up) * Weight: 210 lbs * Powers/Abilities: Shadow clones, electricity, elemental and nature manipulation, healing, speed. * Misc Characteristics: Quick on hands and feet, his hands and feet are his weapons. * Preferred intros: Come back for more FFDP * Preferred match type: Last man standing, old school fighting, house of horrors, ambulance match. * Announcers call: "..Aaaand the challenger from the darkest forest on the planet and straight out of a brothers Grimm fairy tale itss............. Steel.."Mechanical Mayhem" Wooooooooolf!" As steel grew up he was called a quitter, and an underdog, people would say "he'd never amount to anything"! Having been thrown down, run around and beaten till he hits the ground by countless bullies and tormentors he looked to wrestling as a way to prove to any and all underdogs that dreams do come true and no matter the size of the opponent any obstacle can be overcome! His inspiration is his favorite wrestler Twix! He wears his favorite mask and arm pads as a way to show his no quit attitude, hence why they got the markings of the puma, prince puma that is! "Sky" Rkade Wrestling form: * Name: Sky * Height: 5' 11 * Weight: 185 lbs * Powers/Abilities: Flight, mild immunity to body control, high immunity lightening. Can dislocate his joints to escape grapples and fly with up to three times his own body weight. * Misc Characteristics: Carries a hammer, has claws inside his forepaws, and can deliver powerful bone breaking kicks from his hooves if he uses his full weight and has a bone crushing bite. * Intro: Diving through the rafters and landing in a kneeled position. Preferred match: High risk, High reward! "Brody" Rkade Wrestling form: * Height: 6" 2 * Weight: 302 * Powers/Abilities: Gift of the gab * Misc Characteristics: Silver tongue and natural charisma * Intro: Victory or Die by motorhead * Match Type: Traditional, steel cage, empty arena, scaffold match MORE WRESTLERS TO FOLLOW watch this space...Category:Master List Category:Lore Category:Programs